


Feeding Frenzy

by grossferatu



Series: Feral Jon [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/M, Feeding, Gore, M/M, The Eye, The Hunt, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, feral jonathan sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Jon's been starving for too long.Trevor and Julia find him and help him out.orJon gets fucked and eats a guy.
Relationships: Trevor Herbert/Jonathan Sims, Trevor Herbert/Julia Montauk, Trevor Herbert/Julia Montauk/Jonathan Sims
Series: Feral Jon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634239
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Feeding Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the discord.

They put him in the den, which is what they call the bedroom in the small apartment they share. Julia has money enough from being apparently pitiable that she can pay for it, and it’s a part of town where people don’t check in on their neighbors.

The den is full of soft things—pillows, blankets, a large stuffed rabbit Trevor insisted on buying Julia with his own scant money—but he doesn’t appreciate it, so they cuff his right leg to the metal loop embedded in the wall and restrain his arms with cuffs that won’t chafe too much and put a ring gag in his mouth so he can’t bite, even if it did feel good when his blunt teeth broke Julia’s skin.

Trevor likes it when spit drips out of his mouth, but Julia adjusts the gag so he can swallow. She’s fussy like that; it comes from the same instinct that makes her pin Trevor down and shave him if he lets his beard get too matted. His eyes track their movement, scars blinking in the half light. He curls into himself as best he can, bound the way he is, and sinks back into the pillows. His hair, long from neglect, is a halo of greying brown around his head, and he somehow looks younger than he has in ages. For now, he seems to realize that he’s not going anywhere, and this seems to relax him.

He doesn’t seem as starved as he could be, at least. Julia wonders how he was eating; he’s too gone to talk, has been since the moment they encountered him roaming the streets near the remains of the Institute.

When he’s settled, they take a moment to rest.

“What’s happened to him, I wonder?” Julia asks. She feels almost giddy, asking questions in front of an avatar of the Eye who can’t answer her.

Trevor understands. He lets her savor the feeling before he says, “I think they starved him,” he says. “Tried to make him human.”

Julia vividly remembers her and Trevor’s anger at finding out Jon burned Gerard Key’s page. She can’t access that feeling anymore. It’s been replaced with a sweet kind of pity.

Trevor can’t help himself. He kneels next to him, means to be rough but ends up tucking a strand of hair behind his ears, smiling as he leans into Trevor’s touch. Julia has softened him, but he can’t mind, not when that softness feels good. “I’m sure you tried to be good,” Trevor says, voice coming out more croon-like than he intends it to. “Poor thing.”

Jon sighs as best he can with his mouth the way it is. He’s cute with his lips forced open, cuter than a grown man has any right to be. It helps that he’s naked, helpless looking if probably not completely helpless.

“Don’t worry,” Trevor continues. “We’ll feed you. You’ll like that, won’t you?”

Jon’s eyes are wide, his pupils blown open enough that his irises are barely visible, but he shakes his head even as he presses himself harder against Trevor’s hand, a flush creeping across his cheeks and ears and down his neck and chest.

Trevor pulls his hand away, clenching it into a tight fist at his side. He’s angry—not at Jon, never at Jon—but at whoever’s told him that he’s bad for wanting what’s only natural.

“Shh,” Trevor says, even though Jon hasn’t made any sound. “It’s alright. You’ll like it, even though you think you shouldn’t.”

He looks over at Julia. Her face betrays a similar distress to what Trevor is feeling, but her gaze is fixed on Jon. Not on his face, but lower down. Trevor follows her eyes to see that Jon’s hips are just barely moving, legs pressed tightly together around a smaller pillow.

“We can help you with that,” Trevor says, removing the pillow to feel that Jon is already wet with arousal.

Jon moans as Trevor slips his fingers between his folds, barely grazing a knuckle against his clit. Shuddering, Jon tries to buck him off, but all this does is cause more friction, and another moan is forced out around the gag.

“See?” Trevor says, his tone just a little teasing. He pushes his forefinger inside Jon one join at a time, savoring the feeling of tight wetness. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

If he was doing this properly, he’d get a toy and force Jon to take all of it; maybe one of the knotted ones modeled after canines, or the smooth glass one that’s just a series of connected bulbs. He’d look so good, too, and affection swells in Trevor’s chest as he imagines it.

Finally, Jon nods.

Trevor smiles. “We’re going to take care of you,” he says.

Julia kisses him over the gag, then kisses him two more time, once on each eye. He doesn’t even flinch when she flicks her tongue at his pupil experimentally. That makes her laugh. She enjoys finding out the little inhumanities, especially now, after everything that’s changed.

He tries to kiss her back, which is very cute, but of course it doesn’t work, not with his lips forced open. She appreciates the effort, though, and plants another kiss on his jaw, before settling back to watch Trevor finish him off.

Jon comes with a sigh and Julia’s arms around his waist. It takes a while, but afterwards Trevor puts his wet fingers in his mouth and licks himself clean, before curling up around Jon’s other side. The bindings on his wrists make that awkward, and he’s soft and docile now so Trevor decides to release those.

They can play more complicated games once they’ve hunted with Jon at least once. For now, it’s nice just to fall asleep with a third person, both Julia and Trevor wrapping themselves around Jon, part protectively, part to keep him from trying to pull at the cuff around his leg or remove the gag. They’ve left his hands free, but they’re not stupid, tangling their arms around his in lieu of tying him back up again.

-

Julia wakes up to Jon screaming in her face. He’s somehow removed the gag during the night, and he’s flipped her onto her back, half a blanket bunched up underneath her, straddling her with surprising strength.

Trevor’s awake before she can even react, and the combination of her pushing up with her hips and her hands and Trevor pulling back with his fingers hooked up under Jon’s armpits means he’s off her before he can do anything. He keeps screaming, tearing his throat raw with every cry, as Trevor pulls him to his feet.

The chain connecting his leg to the wall goes taut and he stumbles. Trevor lets go, and Jon is left standing hunched over, still naked, staring at Julia.

He’s radiating hunger, and Julia lets herself imagine him clawing at her neck and throat for a moment before yanking on his chain, standing up rapidly so he falls into her arms.

She slams him into the nearest wall and presses her mouth to the hollow of his shoulder. “We untied your arms,” she says. “And this is how you repay us?”

“You… can’t—” he pants, eyes widening in apparent shock at his own ability to form words. “I’m too—” He keens, as loudly as he’d been screaming, as she worries a bit of jutting out collarbone with her teeth, thinking about breaking the skin but managing not to. “I can’t until I’ve—” He stops again, frustrated, apparently desperate to speak coherently even when bitten off half-sentences would do just as well. “I need to eat.” His coherence fades, and he goes back to struggling against her, weakening as Trevor joins her in pinning him to the wall.

Julia Knows in a moment of borrowed insight that he doesn’t mean trauma, or fear. That sort of food isn’t enough anymore, he’s been starved for so long that he needs something weightier. He’s been living off feeling pulled wordlessly from other minds, but he needs a proper hunt.

“You’ve come to the right place,” Trevor says. He’s obviously felt it too. Maybe, Julia thinks, Jon even shared that with them on purpose, knowing his words could never properly express the depth of his need. He smiles, and Julia imagines red on his yellowed teeth. “Let’s hunt.”

Jon tries to flee when they uncuff him from the wall, but Trevor catches him and forces the collar on. Jon is thinner than he was the day before, impossibly thinner, his vertebrae sharp under his skin and his arms long enough that he can walk on all fours.

This is how Trevor founds Julia, once, when they had been separated, but worse. Julia puts the collar on; Trevor holds the leash, and Jon whines, pulling in the direction of the door.

They drive out to the ruins of the Institute. Only fools and easy prey come around here above ground, and Jon gets a scent quickly, taking off at a dead four-limbed run when Julia takes off the leash. His spine has curved even more, and his hands and feet are clawed and almost indistinguishable from each other.

Julia and Trevor follow him closely. They’re curious (is he rubbing off on them?) and worried and wonder if he’ll leave anything left for them. They’ll understand if he doesn’t. He’s starving, more starving than they realized when they first brought him in, he has the right to eat.

He finds a man with short blond hair and oblivious grey eyes and tackles him, fast enough that he can’t do anything but fall to the ground. Jon kills him like a cat would, snapped neck and all, and rips out a chunk of flesh from his throat, swallowing the still warm meat in one gulp, without chewing. Another bite leaves the bones of his neck exposed, and Jon makes quick work of his face, reducing it down to skull and hair before Trevor and Julia catch up to him. He leaves the eyes for last, using his slightly more human hands to pluck them from their sockets. He likes them better than skin or blood; they’re smooth and wet and go down easy and whole, feeding both his masters in one.

A laugh bubbles out of him. He’s been cataloguing anatomy without realizing it, listing out every piece he’s ripping up in his head as he goes. He’s so hungry, still, even with the eyes dissolving inside his stomach acid.

His claws are sharp enough to rip open the man’s chest and break his ribs. The body is still warm, the heart and lungs still slippery and wet and full of blood and air and the rapidly fading remnants of life.

There is blood drying on his face, his hands, his chest, and he looks up to see Julia smiling at him. His head is clearer than it has been, and he feels a surge of gratitude at them both for letting him feel so good. He remembers clearly Trevor’s fingers inside him. He wants to make sure that happens more, even if he has to be tied up for it again.

His proportions become more ‘human’ as he eats, his claws and teeth shrinking, and he sits back on his heels, a little embarrassed at his own nakedness.

He has words again, and he stands on shaky legs. “Thank you,” he says.

Julia nods, and jerks her thumb towards the body. “You going to finish that?” she asks.

Jon laughs despite himself. He hasn’t laughed since his friends decided they would starve him back to his humanity, not like this, not with warmth flowing through his chest. He shakes his head.

“I’m broken,” he says. “I’ll fade away again.”

“Is that your way of saying that you want us to keep you leashed?” Trevor asks, watching Julia peel a strip of skin off the man’s arm.

“Yes,” Jon says. He’s still hungry, but watching Julia and Trevor eat soothes it. He’s never watched an act of pseudo-cannibalism before.

He likes it, he decides. He’ll have to make sure he gets other opportunities.


End file.
